This invention relates to the recycling of yard waste, and in particular, to an apparatus for the comminution of yard waste and the reintroduction of the comminuted yard waste into a lawn an/or garden in order to provide fertilizer for the same.
Due to environmental concerns, landfill operators have banned the placement of yard waste in their landfills. Consequently, many municipalities now prohibit the depositing of yard waste in refuge containers. As a result, home owners are left to find a new manner to dispose yard waste, such as grass clippings, leaves and the like.
In order to reduce the quantity of yard waste, lawn mower manufacturers have developed lawn mowers which mulch the yard waste into small particles which are reintroduced into the lawn. However, these present day mulching lawn mowers have significant drawbacks. For example, mulching lawn mowers deposit the mulched particles within close proximity to the mower itself. Thereafter, the user of the mulching lawn mower must transport the mulched particles if the user wishes to reintroduce the particles into remote areas which necessitate greater fertilization. This, in turn, is time consuming for the user.
In addition, mulching mowers typically do not mulch the yard waste into small pieces which facilitate the quick biodegradation of the pieces into the soil. As a result, it may take a substantial amount of time before the yard waste degrades and hence, provides nutrition for the lawn or garden. Further, since the pieces of yard waste may remain quite substantial in size, the decomposing yard waste may become odorous and attract rodents and the like.
Finally, when using a mulching lawn mower, the mulched material may congregate at specific spots on the lawn thereby preventing sunlight, and hence growth of the lawn at that locale. This, in turn, may cause damage to the lawn in certain areas.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide an apparatus for the comminution and distribution of yard waste.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide an apparatus for economically fertilizing a lawn and/or garden.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide an apparatus which simply and easily facilitates the disposal of yard waste.
In accordance with the present invention, a comminuting and distribution device for yard waste includes a movable support structure having an upper surface and a downwardly facing surface. A mixing tank is mounted on the upper surface of the support structure. The mixing tank defines an interior for receiving yard waste and fluid therein. A blade assembly is supported within the interior of the mixing tank. The blade assembly includes a blade for comminuting yard waste received within the mixing tank and for mixing the comminuted yard waste with fluid received within the mixing tank so as to form a slurry. A distribution structure draws the slurry from the mixing tank and distributes the same to desired locations outside the mixing tank.
A rotatable shaft extends into the mixing tank. The rotatable shaft is interconnected to the blade of the blade assembly. A drive mechanism rotates the rotatable shaft.
The distribution structure includes a pump for drawing slurry from the interior of the mixing tank and a distribution tube having an inlet interconnected to the pump for receiving the drawn slurry therein. The distribution tube also includes an outlet which is operatively connected to a distribution hose. The distribution hose also includes an outlet for distributing the drawn slurry to a desired location therethrough. A control valve interconnects the outlet of the distribution tube and the inlet of the distribution hose. The control valve controls the flow of slurry into the distribution hose.
A spray nozzle may be interconnected to the outlet of the distribution hose. The spray nozzle includes an actuator movable between a first opened position wherein the drawn slurry flows through the spray nozzle, and a second closed position wherein the spray nozzle prevents the flow of drawn slurry from the outlet of the distribution hose.
The device further includes a recirculation assembly having an inlet operatively connected to the outlet of the distribution tube so as to allow for the flow of slurry therein, and an outlet positioned within the mixing tank for reintroducing a portion of the drawn slurry into the mixing tank. A control valve interconnects the outlet of the distribution tube and the inlet of the recirculation assembly. The control valve controls the flow of drawn slurry into the recirculation assembly.
A distribution element may be operatively connected to the distribution tube. The distribution element distributes a portion of the slurry below the support structure. A distribution element control valve interconnects the distribution tube and the distribution element. The distribution element control valve is movable between a first opened position for allowing the flow of drawn slurry through the distribution element and a second closed position. It is contemplated that the device include a vacuum hose having a movable inlet positioned outside of the mixing tank and an outlet communicating with the interior of the mixing tank. A vacuum producing device is mounted within the mixing tank to generate a suction for drawing yard waste into the inlet of the vacuum hose and through the outlet of the vacuum hose into the interior of the mixing tank.
A fluid structure supplies fluid to the interior of the mixing tank. The fluid structure includes an outlet communicating with the interior of the mixing tank and an inlet operatively connectable to a fluid source. The fluid supply structure includes a pump for drawing fluid from the fluid source and pumping the fluid through the outlet of the fluid supply structure. A control mechanism controls the volume of fluid pumped by the fluid supply structure pump through the fluid supply structure outlet. The control mechanism includes a float for sensing the volume of fluid within the interior of the mixing tank.
It is contemplated to provide a separation element within the mixing tank for separating the yard waste in the mixing tank from the slurry. The separation element may include a mesh screen.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a comminuting and distribution device for yard waste is provided. The device includes a movable support structure having an upper surface and a downwardly facing bottom surface. A mixing tank is mounted on the upper surface of the support structure. The mixing tank defines an interior for receiving yard waste and the fluid therein. A fluid supply structure is provided for supply fluid to the interior of the mixing tank. The fluid supply structure includes an outlet communicating with the interior of the mixing tank and an inlet operatively connectable to a fluid source. A slurry preparation structure is supported within the interior of the mixing tank for creating a slurry from the yard waste and the fluid within the mixing tank. A distribution structure draws the slurry from the mixing tank and distributes the same to a desired location outside the mixing tank.
In yet a still further aspect of the present invention, a comminuting and distribution device includes a movable support structure having an upper surface and a downwardly facing bottom surface. A mixing tank is mounted on the upper surface of the support structure. The mixing tank defines an interior for receiving yard waste and the fluid therein. The vacuum hose is provided and includes a movable inlet positioned outside of the mixing tank and an outlet communicating with the interior of the mixing tank. A vacuum producing device is mounted within the mixing tank. The vacuum generates a suction for drawing yard waste into the inlet of the vacuum hose and through the outlet of the vacuum hose into the interior of the mixing tank. A slurry preparation structure is supported within the interior of the mixing tank for creating a slurry from the yard waste and the fluid within the mixing tank. The distribution structure draws the slurry from the mixing tank and distributes the same to the desired location outside of the mixing tank.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.